And one more time NO
by DaedricPrincessVaermina
Summary: No Institute of War. No some 'summoners' to keep an eye on the world. And, hey, still no rest for ya, buddy! Alternative Universe. I highly recommend to read author's note inside.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, hello. I am no writer, English is not my native language, so if you find any mistakes or get ready to make some brilliant suggestions (except me dying from cancer or being burned as a heretic), speak freely. But keep in mind that I find disgusting slash, trash and whichever sort of perversion you'd like to add in this list. However, some people call me a sadist._

_Now, some words about this fanfic. The idea is not a new one; it has been pestering me for a while, so I have got quite detailed plot in my head. Still, I have no clue which details need to be added or replaced. Shortly, the main idea is as simple as two plus two. Imagine Valoran that never knew summoners. How could the history of Runeterra (and in particular the history of Demacia and Noxus) change? My personal version of this is full of dirty tricks, easter eggs, unfunny jokes, deus ex machina, violence and me like GLaDOS doing science. So, I've chosen the point of view of the silent and sullen assassin, who just happened to be less inhuman and more curious than he was safe to be._

_By the way, story in not focused on some lovey-dovey things and some characters may appear completely different from your vision of them! T rating is for slight swearing and violence, but I consider changing it to M and just in case, since I'm having fun adding some inappropriate things to my drug-on-born writings. Please don't kill me! :D_

**-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-**

**No shame in being maimed**

It annoyed him to no end. Who'd like lying in the room faintly lightened by bunch of candles, bedridden and vulnerable? Candles emanated sweet smell of some magically composed medicine that seemed to be a painkiller. All people in house were sleeping, and, of course, they wanted Talon to sleep too. He didn't want to, instead, he'd better stay awake and just look into narrow window at stars. His dreams had gotten too vivid and disturbing recently. Talon saw a big house in flames every night, people and blurred pictures of Noxian streets passing by as he ran. He felt tears on his face drying and lungs crying for breath. And then woke to the sharp pain in his body. Day by day, night by night. Now it was night again.

_'If only I had a book to read,'_ he thought.

It had been a day or so since he read one. It was a book about economics. Book was quite boring, but it killed time well and kept Talon conscious. He understood less than a half of things written in it, but he believed he got the main idea. Still, his self-esteem was eating dirt somewhere between "At least I am not the worst living being" and "Oh, gods, kill me, I am a worthless creature". The lack of education had never been an issue for him. Any other day he would go to the training ground and turn some dummies into mess, or spar with Katarina and get back as a bloody mess. But not today, not this month and not this year. Possibly, he wouldn't go there till the end of his life. All because this fucking brain injury plus a dozen of stab wounds.

**"No, Lady. I can't do my work,"** came low, somehow menacing voice from behind the door.

**"Oh no, you can,"** Katarina spoke angrily, **"And you will. If he stays crippled, I'll make sure you won't be walking around. My father was way too kind to you."**

**"Of course, my Lady. But firstly tell your brother or whoever he is that if he refuses to let the medicine do it's work, there's no way he'll ever stand from his bed."**

And then he left. Katarina, however, did not. She entered the room, shut the door and gave Talon, who had decided not to fake sleep, a heavy and furious glare.

**"Are you fucking kidding me?!"** there were some hysterical tunes in her voice.

**"No."**

**"Have you heard what Vladimir said?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Why are you still awake, then?"**

**"I don't want to sleep."**

Katarina sighed.

**"Talon. We found you nearly dead, and nobody around could explain why. Now we help you to recover, but you're fighting this! Why?"** Katarina turned on. Bedridden assassin opened mouth to answer, but she continued, **"Why are you doing this to me? To Cass? She spent five weeks beside your bed, crying every time you moaned in pain!"**

**"I..."** he took a second thought about excuses an decided to be honest, **"Sorry, Kat. Nightmares are just getting on my nerves."**

She sat on the side of his bed near his legs. He could feel it, but couldn't move a finger.

_'What a pathetic creature I have become.'_

**"Please, Talon. I know you are strong. You always was. Why would you give up now, for some dreams that are not even real? You swore you would help me to find my father. Do you remember this?"**

Suddenly he felt some sort of itching guilt. Katarina had never acted like this before. Of course, they had grown together, sometimes sharing missions and free time, but this...

**"I do. I will."**

**"Fine!**" she looked relieved, **"Don't be afraid of Vlad. He's dangerous mage, yes, and quite... devoted to his art, but he's only one both skilled and loyal enough to heal your wounds. We need you."**

She lift from the bed, her face wore calm expression. Katarina's eyes examined room.

**"These candles need to be replaced. And curtains," **she mused,** "Aren't these walls a bit dull?"**

**"I don't really care,"** said Talon, doubting, that his answer was really needed.

**"Okay. Have you finished this book already?"** Katarina pointed at Economics on the nightstand.

**"Yes."**

**"Really?!"**

**"It was better than just staring into the window."**

**"Now I feel myself stupid, because I could never get over the first paragraph of this,"** Katarina smiled, **"Cass will come with breakfast and bring you something new and less boring."**

Cassiopeia. The girl that had grown up so fast, lived in the moment and turned into a freak all of a sudden.

Katarina still stood here, lost, holding handle of the door, but not leaving. She was surely stressed, her mood unstable, and Talon felt himself a bit guilty for that state of her.

**"You still can't recall what happened then, can you?"** she asked.

**"Not a thing. Sorry."**

**"It's okay. Be well, br... Be well,"** and then she left.

Talon closed his eyes. Candles burnt out, leaving the room in darkness.

_'There's nothing to be afraid of. Only dreams, bad unreal dreams.'_

**_You know, some things are better to stay forgotten. And some are best to never be known._**

He woke few hours later, the hollow voice echoing in his head. Faint sunlight colored walls with antic gold and now they seemed less dull and empty.

Something crashed in the next room and someone let out fruity curse. Then there was a knocking in the door.

**"Tal..."**

**"Don't you dare to treat him like an equal! Know your place!"**

**"M-mister Talon! May we enter?"**

**"Yes, come in,"** he answered, but his voice suddenly let him down, turning into creaking caw.

The door opened wide and two servants came in. One was holding a little table with a breakfast in his hands, other carrying something in the box. Cassiopeia entered last.

**"Good morning, Talon,"** she said with a fake smile. She had always been a good actress and even her deep depression couldn't change that.

Servants helped him to sit up (well, he was just pulled out of covers, but the fact hurt his pride too much), put box and table on the nightstand beside the bed and left, following Cassiopeia's hissing command. As the door closed, everything changed. Smile fell from her face, and she stood silently neither nearing Talon nor leaving.

Assassin shifted a bit and tried to reach the bedtable. Cassiopeia reacted immediately and passed it to him.

**"How are you?"** she finally asked, as her clawed hands slightly touched his.

**"Alright."**

**"Don't lie to me!"**

**"Will you be happy to know the truth? I'm feeling shittier than I've ever felt. Look,"** he glared at his trembling limbs, trying not to spill tea out of the cup,** "I can't even feed myself. Pathetic!"**

She neared him and took his hands with hers.

**"As if you never been a baby, little helpless crying creature..."** her voice, still hissing, soften a bit.

**"At least I don't remember a thing about my childhood. Heavens spared me. Only you were able to make me..."**

**"I was. And I wonder if I am,"** Cassiopeia lowered her face and brushed her lips over Talon's dry ones. He closed his eyes, and forgotten moments flooded his mind with bittersweet feeling of lost precious. Then low laughter brought him back to reality, and he saw unhuman eyes instead of green ones.

**"You know, I find it rather amusing,"** said lamia,** "like, you, one step from grave, lying here, and me, freak, kissing you. We're nothing but shadows of ourselves, and all these shadows have got to do is to reminisce."**

**"First, you're no freak. You're cursed. Second, I'm not going to die..."**

**"Oh, come on, Talon. We both know this is the only thing you wish after you woke up in this bed for the first time!"**

**"Maybe. But I've got much to do and family to take care of, so I'm not going to die, no matter how I hate myself right now,"** Talon tried to make himself sound confident, but the result was just clear and steady. He returned to the long forgotten cup of tea and porridge, while Cassiopeia unpacked the box.

**"I've brought you some fiction books, they could be less boring. Try these and tell me which you liked most,"** she cooed sounding more like herself eighteen-year-old. Assassin wolfed down tasteless porridge, listening to her, **"...Talon?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I think I loved you."**

A lump of porridge stuck in his throat. Cassiopeia gave him a long gaze.

**"I suppose I did, too,"** said Talon after an awkward pause. He wasn't really sure. Most of their 'love' never left walls of a bedroom.

**"Okay... Rest for now. I'll send servants to bathe you later."**

And he did, feeling extremely annoyed. Talon took a look at books, noticing, that at least half of titles sounded like a love-story. He didn't feel like reading such things, so he just watched clouds floating in the sky. It was dull grey color of late autumn and fit his mood well. Pain slowly came back, and all Talon's limbs went sore.

_'How did I get myself into it?'_

He still couldn't recall a thing of the day he had been found nearly dead. Not even a moment of it, and there was nothing weird in this fact. Shit like this happened to brain injured people quite often. But he had been told strange things after he woke up, and story about him loosing consciousness on backery's backyard, made Talon especially suspicious. Was he supposed to die then, or an unknown enemy just wanted to warn the family of Du Couteau in such rude form. He could only guess.

Afternoon flew by, filled with pain in stab wounds and horrible headache, as servants pulled the unfortunate assassin out of the bed and washed him. But this little torment left Talon clean, and when he got back to the room, he found a bookshelf there. After a dinner, finally feeling dead tired, he whispered titles to himself, slowly sinking into a deep dreamless sleep.

Talon didn't actually feel the intruders presence until he was rolled over onto his abdomen like a baby.

_'My life turned out to be a humble pie. Someone is going to eat it one day.'_

**"Don't move."**

**"Oh, good morning healer-killer. It is morning, right?"** Unwilling patient was both bored and afraid, so he just needed to talk to somebody, even if this somebody was slightly insane hemomancer going to 'fix' assassin by the only mean he had. Deathly magic.

**"You were supposed to sleep, Talon,"** answered Vladimir in his trademark cold and menacing tone,**"Do not move and don't distract me, my magic can easily kill you."**

And Talon shut up, trying to breathe as quiet as possible. He felt... strange. His body moved on it's own. Magic in his veins flowed making heartbeat steady, lifting one leg, then other, stretching muscles and scilencing the pain in wounds.

**"Your spine is fine,"** finally said hemomancer, **"This is a good sign. We're not being short on time anymore. However..."** he rolled Talon back on his back, **"That means that there's something wrong with your head. You're suffering some sort of amnesia, aren't you?"**

This time assassin nodded rather reluctantly. He'd talk about such things with family, but Vladimir was just one more person in debt to General.

**"This is bad. I have no experience in such things. But we can find a real healer for you."**

**"No,"** cut off Talon, **"do what you can do and let's finish it now."**

**"Hmph. And they called me insane,"** Vladimir made assassin sit up, his muffled laugh somehow reminding Draven's, **"Now we're either both dead or you'll get your legs and I'll get an ultimate way to do everything I want."**

_'Oh, well, I'm so fucked,'_ Talon thought distantly.

And that moment everything went black.

**-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-**

_So it goes._

_I promise I'll be dead serious next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_The main reason why I started this fanfic lies in too game-ish summoners and amount of Champions that just don't fit the original lore of Runeterra in my humble opinion. I think Riots closed JoJ because they couldn't figure out how to end main story-lines without killing someone and closing League, which meant no more game, no community playing it and no people buying skins and stuff._

_I know AU has many cons and feel like I'm doing something wrong (except the lack of action, OOCness and things like that). So here's a bit of information for your better understanding._

_- Following events are parallel to those happening during 21-22 CLE in canonic world._

_- There was a suggestion to create League two decades ago, but shit happened and no league was formed (different explanations later). However, the pact was forged because of raising strange activities southern Great Barrier. For twelve years city-states were guarding Morgon's Pass side by side, but then the union splat up._

_- I left mostly all canonic conflicts on their places, because I see them as the most interesting part of LoL lore with countless details to speculate on. But, circumstances and later events were changed. Thus we've got the Queen-question in Freljord yet to be solved, occupation of Ionia continuing and Demacia gathering strengh to destroy 'the root of all evils', Noxus, while it is weakened by it's own overaggressive policy._

_- Kalamanda. The greatest shit happened to Kalamanda. Clash between Prince Jarvan IV and General Jericho Swain turned into a short war, which lasted only two weeks and ended with horrible destruction known as Kalamandian Chaostorm. Details will be added to later chapters_

_- Of course characters that were supposed to be Champions have got a different fate. For example, Katarina is building promising career in Noxian military and Ashe is having more problems with gathering tribes, lacking respect of the tribe of Ice Dervish. Cassiopeia never left the household since altering. Talon continued his investigation, in August returning to Noxus instead of joining League. Guess where it led him, he-he-he. There're more Champions whose fate altered, but I'll leave their stories for future chapters._

* * *

**No time left for hesitating**

_Good morning, starshine. The earth says hello!_

_'Where does this come from? Such a stupid line.'_

That was the first thing (definitely stupid one) Talon thought that morning. He opened his eyes to close them again, because the light was too bright to his unpleasure. Finally he got used to it, and then assassin discovered another curious fact. It snowed. Windowsill was buried under four inches of snow.

_'Wow. I guess it has been a long night.'_

He tried to move under his covers, that seemed to become twice heavier overnight. The whole body was numb, only skin slightly tingled. Weakness appeared to be even worse than day ago.

_'Holy shit,'_ he thought, inhaling.

Assassin lied motionless and with no thoughts for an hour, looking at the snowfall. Then his stomach roared for food and Talon considered that it was about time servants should come with breakfast, but nobody came. He returned to his attempts to move, and at first they were fruitless. But then he threw off a plaid, got rid of many covers under it, and, exited, found himself staring his legs. Were these really his legs? These limbs, sticking out of his nightshirt, didn't look like his. But, heavens, he felt them and they felt like sticks.

_'When have I became so skinny?'_

The fact was extremely unpleasant, but it was not a shock. Actually, Talon was only surprised by such a sudden change, his muscles had not been so atrophied recently.

He stretched his feet a little, thinking about several months of tiring trainings ahead, when a single guess stuck him into the head.

_'Vladimir, that idiot, he has got something to do with this.'_

Although Vlad had warned him about possibilities even worse than this, he surely was the one responsible for Talon's current condition.

_'Very, very awkward condition,'_ assassin thought to himself looking at bunch of blankets on the floor. He started feeling chill, let alone how disgusting he found his skinny form. He, Talon, the one who had always claimed to be the strongest, thus given the holy right to do whatever he pleases to. However, General Du Couteau had given him a flick on the very first encounter. And an offer he couldn't refuse.

Suddenly the door opened with a creak and housemaid entered the room. Noticing something (someone) wrong, she froze up with her jaw dropped.

_'As if she faced a ghost. Oh shit, covers!'_

**"Get the f-f-hell out!"** Talon yelled, _'And don't stare at my... sticks.'_

Before he could find any reason decent enough to be voiced, maid fled without even closing the door. A minute later the room was flooded with people. Cassiopeia, who glided in first, threw all the covers over Talon's weak body, sparing him from curious stares. She knew this feeling well and for the first time he was happy of the fact.

**"No help is needed here,"** she said, but servants stood still,** "Jennie, go and make clear soup. Dismis-s-sed. ALL."**

Her clawed hand closed the door.

**"Good morning, s-sleeping beauty. Yesterday we started to wonder if you were going to sleep forever,"** her words could make a good joke, but the tone was serious, **"You have been lying unconscious for two weeks and nobody could explain why. Again."**

_'So it was really long night,_' thought Talon.

**"Maybe you have got something to tell about?"**

_'Oh no, she is going to switch the cutthroat-bitch-mode on.'_

**"Maybe you should ask someone else? Vladimir, for example,"** he spat out. Cassiopeia looked bewildered.

**"Who's-s-s Vladimir?"** she finally asked, losing control over her voice. Her hissing meant that she didn't lie. And it was time for Talon to be confused. Another guess stuck in his head.

_'Oh no.'_

**"Nobody important. Just my imaginary companion."**

**"Please, spare me from your lame jokes. I'm certain Kat'll be happy to know that you finally discovered o bit of humor sense, but don't try practicing on me."**

**"I'd better stay silent then. But... where's Katarina?"**

**"She's attending High Command's meeting with Zaunite."**

**"I see..."**

**"You slept too much, Talon. But I'm glad you're back. Don't leave us anymore."**

The door closed behind her without a squeak.

_'So, it has been two weeks. Nearly three weeks I was lying bedridden after another five weeks of being unconscious. I guess I have got a day to call a Birthday.'_

_._

The newborn made his first step three days later and Katarina witnessed this proud moment.

**"So, you've finally found out how you move your legs**," she commented from the doorstep, tired grin on her face. It was late afternoon and sky outside started darkening.

**"Oh, I didn't see you there."**

**"I've arrived few minutes ago. Just wanted to see myself if..."** Katarina entered the room, **"You don't waste time, do you?"**

**"Weakness makes me sick. I look forward to return to mis..."**

**"No,"** Katarina suddenly cut off in a stern tone,** "We've got much to talk about. I'll see you. Don't push yourself too hard."**

_'Eh... Okay?'_

_._

He didn't push himself hard, just kept doing something. Assassin switched between activities during the day, finding this routine somehow pleasurable. He had enough food, plenty of books, the largest amount of spare time, and people gave less than a damn if he was wandering around the household unless he made some noise, which was the most exciting part of his recovering.

This time Talon ended up in a quiet corner beside a big window. He always carried a book to read, well aware of his capabilities.

This time it was one of those books Cassiopeia had brought him weeks ago. At first Talon forced himself through it, because love-stories were something he couldn't understand at all. It was Cassiopeia, who was cunning temptress with little girl craving for love and knights deep inside, not him.

But soon Talon sensed that something was wrong with this story. In books about love and roses sweet couples didn't die, and in this novel unknown evil killed lovers in a cold blood. The main character was afraid, but continued her investigation. Soon she came to conclusion, that couples were not so perfect, as they looked. In the end she turned into maniac's fan and arranged meeting.

_'...the inn was empty, and the room 24 was not different. Elia stepped in warily, noticing something on the floor. It was cleaver, and woman lift it from the floor to examine it. Cleaver felt warm and light and it fit perfectly in her little hands. She couldn't let it go...'_

It was only two paragraphs left, and for the first time Talon felt excited while reading.

_'...Heartreaper fooled her and Elia was slightly disappointed at this fact. But then she looked at the window embroidered with ice and smiled. 'Hypocrites are yours' was written on the frosted glass.'_

Talon grew fond of fiction.

.

This evening dinner was served in the hall downstairs and it seemed to be the first time Du Couteau sisters were eating together in months. And the only civilian clothes he had for such occasion didn't fit him. Talon wondered if things could be shittier.

**"Good evening, Talon,"** Cassiopeia greeted him from her big comfortable armchair. It was the last present of General Marcus Du Couteau, no wonder that lamia used it on very special occasions.

**"I'm so pleased to see our little family reunited**," Katarina said peacefully, taking a sip from her wineglass. Talon nodded. He liked being counted as a family member. Thanks to sisters Du Couteau, he was still alive.

**"So, Kat, how are you doing?"** asked Cassiopeia, adding in a low voice, **"**_**Tell him**_**."**

Talon knew this game. If there was a place in Du Couteau's household where secrets were safe, it was in this very hall. Table was placed in the middle of it, distance between it and any wall enough to make impossible any sort of spying. Floor under their feet was shielded by some rare magic, and Talon could recall at least three times Marcus ordered servants to uncover parquet flooring to place vermin barriers. Talon knew what type of vermin General fought with such assiduity. He had been one of those rats from the sewers once, crawling in every hole that fit his body structure. That's how rats survive, and, since General had shown him, he knew that spies were no different.

**"This autumn was fussy, you know. **_**Especially because of Darkwill being such a dumb jerk.**_** High Command faced a problem it refused to admit for a long time**_**. People are dying faster, than grow up.**_** We have got three wars to continue after a winter break and they're expensive. **_**Noxus can't afford it. Storm in Kalamandra proved that.**_**"**

**"Ionia and Demacia want Bandle City to join their assignment. **_**Guess what is coming after it**_," continued Cassiopeia, "Freljordians, however, are too busy arguing who'll be the ruler. _But they're reuniting, Talon._ _And if their s-s-self-proclaimed queen, that has already got s-s-support of barbarians, will be accepted by people of all three tribes, Noxus will meet even more problems-s..._"

**"I know."**

**"You do, yes-s. But can you see consequences of such events?"**

**"Whole Valoran turning it's blades against Noxus,"** he muttered**, "Predictable."**

Katarina nodded.

**"The sort of Noxian diplomacy we were taught as assassins doesn't work anymore."**

They ate in silence. Talon made himself swallow stew, thinking about all things that he had been told today. Why would Kat say him anything but information he needed to do his work?

**"I'll go upstairs-s-s,"** said Cassiopeia, leaving her armchair, **"Good night, my dears-s-s."**

**"I suppose I should go, too,"** Talon raised from the table.

**"No. You stay with me."**

_'She keeps getting better with orders.'_

**"Shaelah! Come, show us your talent,"** Katarina cried out loud. A girl appeared on the little stage on the top of stairs, carrying violin, lute and flute. She set on a chair and began playing all instruments at the one time. Talon watched the little six-handed musician with confusion. He had been to Zaun only few times to get used to such creatures... people... whatever they were.

Redhead got up and took his hand.

**"Little genius from Zaun. I saw her at the stage of local bar. You know, I'm not the one enjoying arts, but there was something in her... I wonder if Cassiopeia will like a little friend I brought her."**

**"Why did you let her leave, then?"**

**"I wanted to ask you first."**

**"Why? I'm not her sister."**

**"Of course you are not her **_**sister**_**,"** Katarina grinned.

_'So, she knew about our little affair. Affairs.'_

**"Oh yes. Now, dance with me."**

**"Wha... No, I can't."**

**"I'll teach you. Stop fighting and move along."**

Talon felt extremely awkward, his legs tangling, as General's daughter started circling across the floor. Their steps sounded loud in hollow hall, and he could even distinguish his own shuffling.

**"That's how most of idiots from High Command dance,"** she whispered with joy and kicked Talon in the knee lightly, **"And that's how I make them regret it. Relax."**

**"Why should I learn dancing? I am assassin."**

**"I know who you're, Talon. We have been working together for years."**

**"Why, then?"**

**"I was seven when I said father that I wanted to play with knives, not with dolls and dresses. It happened during the dance lesson; Alastea was showing us how to waltz. I didn't want to learn it, dancing was solidly connected with dresses and other pink thingies in my head. But father took my hand in his and said: "You see only one side of this art. Now, look." And then he threw a dagger towards my dancing sisters. Before I could even let a cry out, Alastea stepped aside, evading steel with grace and ease. I was astonished. And, you know what?"**

Talon bested his pace, but completely lost his mind as Katarina was speaking.

**"What?" **

She laughed.

**"I never gave up on dancing since then! Dance with me and you'll regain your agility faster than you can imagine."**

**"I see."**

People had used to say that he looked brooding on such occasions, but he felt stupid and was sure he acted even more stupid. There was a smell of something unsaid in the air, and the fact made him anxious. Katarina looked no better.

**"You wanted to ask something more important, I guess,"** he muttered at least.

_'I'm definitely not good with words.'_

**"Right. Thank you,"** she took a pause to make up her mind and spoke, **"I had much to think about recently. You know, Kalamandian Chaostorm, Ionian campaign, strange things happening in High Command..."**

He knew. Katarina had earned some fame during these events and had been promoted to Colonel of the Noxian military with right to attend High Command meetings not as someone's daughter (even if someone was one of the most respected Generals) but an officer. Keiran Darkwill insisted her to be moved under his direct superiority and evil tongues talked that Katarina seduced late Great General's son.

**"Ever since my father disappeared,"** continued Katarina, **"you always covered my back, even if my troubles had nothing to do with your investigation. You claimed you wanted to find father, but didn't bother do explain why..."**

**"You can just ask,"** said Talon. He was not the sort of person to appreciate praises.

**"Well... Talon, all this time I've been wandering where your loyalties really lie. And, taking into account events of past few months, I need to know your intentions for sure."**

The moment later he knew that he stood frozen to the spot. Katarina was there, too, her gaze prying.

_'If only I knew...'_

A sudden spasm painfully twisted his foot, forcing him to sit and break eye contact. Pause was filled with uneasiness.

**"To be honest..."** began Talon, confused with his own voice sounding so false, **"I never thought abou... well, I did, but I couldn't decide. So I just did what I did."**

_'I'd better be mute, really.'_

Katarina sat down in the chair and took a sip from bottle of wine, not bothering to fill her wineglass.

**"Make up your mind, Talon. Playtime went out when you got almost killed. Your investigation crossed someone's interests."**

**"Swain's."**

**"Right. The question is not about my trust, I'd believe you anyway. Silly me. The question is about our family and it's place in this game. Think twice before giving an answer."**

She left him in the hall before he could bring words together. There was so much to say and very little worth Katarina's time, because assassin was extremely bad with words. To think twice, he unwillingly lied, because he had known the answer long ago.

* * *

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
